piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maccus
Maccus served as First MateZizzle.com: "Heroes and Villains" Wave 2 aboard the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. Biography As with other members of Jones' crew, over time Maccus took on characteristics of the sea flora and fauna they resided amongst; most notably, his scarred head had the appearance of that of a hammerhead shark, and had sharp, fang-like teeth much like those of a shark. During his painful mutation, his left eye migrated from its socket over to the left side of his extended hammerhead.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker Maccus' body was covered in coral, barnacles and starfish, and his left forearm and hand was encased in a lobster-shell gauntlet. Several pairs of lobster legs grew out of his back, along with his left arm. ]] Maccus was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with Ratlin, Penrod, and Angler.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) ,and seemed to share Jones' desire for causing pain and destruction. When Jones ordered his crew to summon the Kraken to destroy the Black Pearl, Maccus gave the command with an evil, leering smile. He was also an expert swordsman, as evidenced during the fight for the Dead Man's Chest on Isla Cruces. Here, Maccus battled the trio of Elizabeth Swann, Pintel and Ragetti, fighting them into a corner before they were rescued by Will Turner and James Norrington, who incidentally ran him over with the large wheel they where on, along with a few other members of the Dutchman crew. His main weapon of choice was a single-handed boarding axe.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Maccus continued to serve on the Flying Dutchman during the reign of Lord Cutler Beckett. During the battle between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman in the maelstrom, Maccus attempted to kill William Turner, but was in turn attacked by Jack the monkey, who was fired from a cannon by Pintel and Ragetti. Like most of the crew, he reverted back to his human form when William Turner took place as captain after Jones was killed. Behind the scenes *Maccus was portrayed by Dermot Keaney in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. He was voiced by Stephen Stanton in the ''At World's End'' (video game). *The name "Maccus" translates as "hammer" in Celtic. *There was a Halloween costume modeled after Maccus with the brandname "Maccus Sharkman". *Maccus was produced as an action figure by Zizzle in the second wave of the "Heroes and Villains" line as well as a 7" figure for series 2. *NECA made Maccus into a larger action figure in Series 2 Dead Man's Chest. *Mega Bloks made Maccus in a 2-pack with Jack Sparrow on Isla Cruces where he uses a cutlass instead of a pick-ax. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:First Mates Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:William Turner's crew